This invention relates generally to a cable steering system for use with a zero-turn radius vehicle.
A zero-turn radius vehicle is one that is capable of turning about a vertical axis that passes through the center point of the axis of the drive wheels. Some zero-turn radius vehicles use independently controlled drive wheels to achieve zero-turn radius capability. For example, a first drive wheel is operated in a first direction while a second drive wheel is operated in the opposite direction thereby turning the vehicle around a vertical axis that passes through the center point between the drive wheels. Some such zero-turn radius vehicles use zero-turn hydrostatic transaxles (HZTs) which are also known in the art as described in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,775,976, the terms of which are incorporated herein by reference. Generally, an HZT is utilized to provide for independent control of each of the drive wheels of the vehicle. Other such zero-turn radius vehicles use electric drives, which are also known in the art, to power the drive wheels.
Cable steering is typically limited to turning the steerable wheels a maximum of 90 degrees from the forward position about a vertical axis. Thus, such systems are typically unsuitable for use with a zero-turn radius vehicle, which requires the steerable wheels to turn greater than 180 degrees in total.